


Sevenscheme.

by nightinjae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jihoon got the justice he deserved, M/M, Murder Mystery, What Have I Done, sevenscheme, soonyoung im sorry, you dont deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: A murder has occurred within the walls of Pledis High. A student dies in mysterious circumstances.The student’s name is Lee Jihoon, case number 0128. This afternoon, at approximately 2:50 pm, his body was discovered in the music room.The police are brought in to investigate, but was unable to figure out the true killer.written for the twt muder mysterry game sevenscheme!!





	1. Who Killed Lee Jihoon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> So [Sevenscheme](https://twitter.com/softrapline/status/886751851567337472) ended yesterday. And I was absolutely wrecked. 
> 
> Anyway, i wrote this because I couldn't hold my feelings back, and I felt for Soonyoung who lost!! the!! love!! of!! his!! life!!! Also, I recommend playing "Smile Flower" when the time strikes 2 pm. :DD
> 
> Happy Reading!!

_A murder has occurred within the walls of Pledis High. A student dies in mysterious circumstances._

_The student’s name is Lee Jihoon, case number 0128. This afternoon, at approximately 2:50 pm, his body was discovered in the music room._

_The police are brought in to investigate, but was unable to figure out the true killer._

 

**The day of the murder; 7:00 am**

Jihoon wakes up on that day in a fairly good mood, getting a good amount of sleep the night before has definitely helped him. Lately, his nights and mornings have been taken up by composing, so nights where he can actually sleep are quite rare. He washes up and takes a shower before going downstairs. He greets his parents a ‘good morning!’, taking a piece of toast from the table.

As he prepares his things, he receives a text message from Soonyoung telling him that he’ll be waiting in the Music Room for lunch. He smiles and sends back a heart emoji, before tucking his phone back into his pocket and wearing his backpack. He yells a goodbye, and leaves for school.

 

**7:30 am**

 

Jihoon steps into the campus with a small smile on his face. He sees Soonyoung wave at him on his way to the Music Room, but he ignores it and darts into the room. Soonyoung would understand, he thinks, he always does, and he settles down on his desk to start finishing up his composition. He thinks about Soonyoung, and he knows that Soonyoung wants to show the world that he belongs to him and him alone—he _knows_ that—but he’s just scared about how his friends and the entire student body would react.

He shakes his head and focuses on the music sheet in front of him, softly humming a few bars before writing something down. He had an hour before Seungkwan arrives anyway.

 

**9:00 am**

 

“Jihoon hyung?”

Jihoon stops singing before realizing it was time for Seungkwan’s internship. He stretches before walking over to the door, letting his intern come in. They sit down and do their usual routine.

“Hyung?” Seungkwan calls out a few minutes later. Jihoon hums in reply, writing a few new notes on the sheet.

“Are you alright?”

Jihoon raises his head to face Seungkwan. Genuine concern was visible on his face and he smiles. “Of course I am. Why?”

“You seem to be troubled by something.”

Jihoon’s smile falters and his gaze drops to the floor. He didn’t think that it would be too obvious. He looks at the younger boy and a sad smile finds its way to his lips. “Don’t worry about me, Seungkwan.”

“Is it… is it Soonyoung hyung?”

“I’m fine, Seungkwan. Soonyoung and I are fine.” Jihoon says with a sigh, voice strained. He ducks his head back down to his music sheet. Seungkwan doesn’t ask again.

**11:30 am**

There was a knock on the door of the Music Room, disturbing the comfortable silence that has settled between Jihoon and Seungkwan. Jihoon shoots a confused glance at his intern before standing up to open the door.

“Jihoon hyung?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Xu Minghao, a student that dances to your songs with Soonyoung hyung. I came here to ask you about one of your compositions since I’m choreographing.” Jihoon leads him inside, offering him a drink.

“Doesn’t Soonyoung usually choreograph my songs?” Jihoon asks warily. His hands are clammy and he has a nervous feeling creeping its way up his throat. _Soonyoung wouldn’t._

“He does.” Minghao nods. “But today, he seems a little bit ticked off. So he pushed this choreography to me.” Jihoon tries to swallow the lump that has formed in his throat and he nods his head.

“I see.”

 

**12 pm**

Jihoon was left in the music room as Seungkwan and Minghao left for lunch. He stays seated on his piano bench, hands resting on the keys. He half-expects Soonyoung to not come at all but he still hopes. 10 minutes later, Soonyoung still hasn’t arrived and Jihoon’s heart sinks. He sighs and takes his lunch box out, picking at its contents. A few seconds later, the door opens and Jihoon looks up to see Soonyoung stride into the room and sit across him.

“Hey.” He says with a soft smile on his face. He notices Jihoon picking at his lunch and he asks him what’s wrong.

“Are you mad at me?” Jihoon says. Soonyoung swallows and looks away.

“Kinda.”

“Is it because I avoided you?”

Soonyoung sighs and silently eats his lunch. Jihoon holds back his tears and tries to finish off his lunch. A knock disrupts the heavy silence and Seungcheol comes in, noticing the tension in the atmosphere.

“Hoonie? I got you your favorite.” He says, handing over a tupperware to Jihoon. Sonyoung doesn’t acknowledge his presence and Jihoon is unsettled. Jihoon takes the spaghetti and smiles sadly at Seungcheol.

“Thanks, Cheollie.”

“You’re welcome, Jihoonie. I, uh, will be talking my leave now. Eat well.” He shoots a smile at Jihoon, one that’s says “It’s gonna be fine.”.

The door clicks close and the atmosphere got heavier than before. Jihoon places the tupperware on his desk and he feels suffocated. The silence was broken a few minutes before the bell rings.

“I’m just tired of hiding us, Jihoon.” Soonyoung says, his gaze far away. He starts to pack up and Jihoon tries his best to speak up.

“I-I’m just—“

“Just what, Jihoon? Scared? Unready?” Soonyoung snaps, standing up. Jihoon stays seated, looking down at the floor. “Come on, Jihoon.”

“Can’t you understand?” Jihoon lets his tears fall. “Soonyoung, I’m terrified!”

“But why? Because of the fact that we’d be openly gay and that people would give us dirty looks?” Jihoon silently sobs, his hands clenched on his lap.

“Or is it because you’re ashamed of me?”

“Soonyoung, you know that’s not true.”

“How would I know, Jihoonie? It’s been 3 months. I just want to show the world that I love you. I don’t want to only be able to give you hugs inside these walls. I want to be able to hold your hand whenever we walk home together, or at least get a smile in return whenever I smile at you in the morning.”

“Soonyoung—“ Jihoon tries to swallow back his tears and he chokes out a sob. Soonyoung’s gaze wavers but he immediately covers it up.

“I’m tired of this, Jihoon. Please make a decision soon.” And with that, he leaves and pulls the door shut behind him. Jihoon remains on his seat, shaking with tears. He tries to calm himself down and he grabs the spaghetti.

“At least I still have Cheollie.”

 

**1 pm**

Jihoon resumes his composition, alternating from writing to playing a couple notes on the piano to singing out lyrics to see if it fit the beat. He decided a few minutes ago that he’d talk to Soonyoung right after his dance practice. And he was going to finally let their relationship out of hiding. He imagines the big dorky smile on his boyfriend’s face, hugging him in the middle of the hallway and being loud and obnoxious. He imagines him having an arm around his shoulder, while Soonyoung screams to the entire school, “This is my boyfriend! This small, grumpy cat is the love of my life!”. And before Jihoon knew it, he had the biggest smile on his face.

He snaps out of his trance as someone raps on the door. He was used to people suddenly asking his for advice, so seeing Mingyu waiting outside asking for help on his rap, he smiles and lets him enter. Mingyu was satisfied with the progress of his lyrics, so he thanks Jihoon and leaves for the library where he could work on it on his own.

“I’ll come back when I need more help. Thanks hyung!”

 

**1:30 pm**

 

Another knock on the door startled Jihoon out of his concentration. He opens to see Wonwoo, saying he’ll be practicing singing for a while.

“If you don’t mind, Jihoon.” Wonwoo says sheepishly, and Jihoon gives him a soft smile.

“Sure. I’ll just be here if you need anything.” And he returns to his desk, touching up his composition. He finally decided that this was going to be _their_ song—his and Soonyoung’s. Wonwoo takes out a few pages of his lyrics and sits down, quietly singing. A few minutes later, he stands up and taps Jihoon on the shoulder.

“You seem to be really into this composition. I know you like to snack on things, so here.” He hands Jihoon a pack of rice crackers which Jihoon accepts gratefully.

“Thanks. It’s for… a special someone.” Jihoon looks at the music sheet fondly, before bidding Wonwoo goodbye.

 

**2 pm**

Jihoon finishes his composition and decides to give it a go on the piano. He sits down on the piano bench, placing the sheets in front of him and he plays.

 _For some reason, sometimes, suddenly_  
_I keep thinking these days_  
_How happy I am, how beautiful you are_  
_About us, who is second to none_

He thinks about Soonyoung as he sings out the lyrics, thinking how Soonyoung would probably be crying after reading the lyrics, _that big crybaby_ , he thinks. He lets the tune flow to from his fingertips to the piano keys, creating a sweet melody that fills the room.

 _If we ever become unhappy_  
_Some day_  
_If we become apart_  
_What do I do?_  
_Of course, that won’t happen_

Halfway through the song, he feels a little uneasiness in his stomach. His fingers falter for a bit until the pain is just unbearable and he completely stops playing. He clutches his stomach and rests his forehead on the edge of the piano and the pain is just too much he tears up.

 _I don’t even wanna think about this_  
_But sometimes I do_  
_I hope you don’t_

Jihoon brings his hand up to his mouth and he vomits. Tears form in his eyes and his throat burns. He looks at his hand and he stills. Blood covered it, dripping down to the white ivory of the piano, down to the bench. He falls to the floor and pain shoots up from his hip. _No._

He crawls across the floor, wanting to scream for help but his throat hurts too much to even utter a sound. _No, no, no._

He drops flat on the floor, vomiting more blood. His tears fall and his vision blurs but he still crawls towards the glass door because _no, I can’t die just yet. Mingyu still hasn’t finished his rap._

He crawls for another inch. _Seungkwan still hasn’t finished his internship. I promised to help him with his career._

He lifts his head to see the sun shining upon three people standing in the courtyard. He recognizes one of them as Seungcheol and he reaches his hand out because _oh god, I still have to talk to Soonyoung, no, I can’t die, no, no, no._

“S-Soon…y-young,” he tries to say, his voice raspy from vomiting. He raises his head a little more and he sees Seungcheol clearly.

He was smiling.

 

_This afternoon, at approximately 2:50 pm, his body was discovered in the music room._

 

**3 pm**

Soonyoung leaves the campus with Wonwoo. He was disappointed that Jihoon didn’t come to meet him at dismissal, but decided to put that thought off as he goes out to eat with Wonwoo. When they entered the restaurant, Soonyoung receives a call from Minghao.

“Hello?”

“ _Soonyoung hyung, where are you?_ ”

“I’m outside, Wonwoo and I are about to eat. What’s up?”

“ _Hyung, there…there has been a murder._ ”

Soonyoung’s stomach dropped for some unknown reason. He clutches his phone tighter so that it doesn’t slip from his hands.

“What?”

“ _Please come back here._ ” And the call ends.

“Soonyoung? Who was that—“ Wonwoo tries to ask but Soonyoung goes sprinting out the restaurant, back to the campus. He tries to call Jihoon’s phone.

_The number you’ve dialed is unattended. Please try your call again later._

 “Come on, Jihoon.” He presses the dial button for the second time with shaky fingers.

_The number you’ve dialed is unattended. Please—_

 “No, no, no, pick up, Jihoonie. Please.”

_The number you’ve dialed—_

Soonyoung presses the end button a bit too hard and he runs, tears pricking the back of his eyes. He sees the red and blue lights of police sirens in front of the school gate and police standing outside with binders and radios. He spots Seungkwan sitting down on a chair. He recognizes the kid as the one that Jihoon has an internship with. Seungkwan looks so shaken up and so out of himself as he approaches him

“S-Seungkwan?”

The younger man slowly looks up at him and he breaks. Tears fall down from his eyes and Soonyoung moves to comfort the boy.

“H-hyung,” Seungkwan stares up into his eyes, tears reflecting red and blue. Soonyoung waits for his next few words. “Hyung, I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Hyung, he’s,” Seungkwan chokes out. “He’s gone."

“W-who’s gone?”

From the broken look Seungkwan gave him, he knew he didn’t want to hear what he’s going to say next.

“Jihoon hyung.”

And Soonyoung hears his heart shatter into a million pieces, broken and irreplaceable.


	2. kwon soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the story of kwon soonyoung and how he regrets everything he did that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished it and i'm so happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys are happy with it too.
> 
> Happy reading!!

**4:40 pm**

Soonyoung sits down on the chair in front of the interviewer. His eyes were red from the endless tears, dull and lifeless. The interviewer starts the interrogation and Soonyoung does his best to refrain from breaking down.

“Welcome, Soonyoung. Can you start off by telling me what your relationship with Jihoon was?”

Soonyoung swallows back his tears and he drops his stare to his shaking hands. “We…were friends.” _Lies._

“Just friends?” The interviewer asks, skeptical. Soonyoung clenches his hands and he tells another lie through gritted teeth.

“Yes…Jihoonie was a very dear friend.”

“So you two were close then? No grudges?”

 _Closer than you think._ “He was…my best friend.” Soonyoung looks up to face the interviewer. “I would never do anything to hurt Jihoonie!” He says, exasperated. Tears threaten to fall once again but he chokes it down. He slumps back, eyes looking back down to his hands again.

_But you did hurt him._

“I see. Do you know anyone that did hold a grudge against him or would want to hurt him?”

Soonyoung thought long and hard. He can’t think of anyone that would actually hurt Jihoon. He was kind and everyone else appreciated him and how he helps anyone with music. He shakes his head. “No! Jihoonie is loved by everyone,” he pauses, a name suddenly entering his thoughts. “Except Jeonghan would get a little bit jealous of him at times. I’m not sure if he would hurt him…”

“Okay.” The interviewer writes down his words and asks him another question. “You mentioned that you had lunch with Jihoon. Was he acting at all weird, or different from normal?”

 _I made him cry._ “Not that I noticed.” _I hurt him._ “He was just himself, just talking about music and his new compositions. Nothing really seemed that off.” _I didn’t listen. I didn’t understand his feelings._

“And that was the last time you saw him?”

Soonyoung closed his eyes and dug his nails into his palms until it almost bleeds. “Yes.” He manages to choke out. “I wish I would have known. I-I miss him…so much.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. Thank you for your time.” The interviewer gestures for him to exit the room and he stands, bowing, before exiting the campus. The cold afternoon breeze hits him, making him shiver and hug his coat tighter around his body.

_If only I had known, I never would’ve left you alone._

**_One week after the murder_ **

“ _Hyung?_ ”

Soonyoung stares up at his ceiling, eyes tracing every crack. He was splayed out on his bed, holding his phone up to his ear.

“ _Hyung, thank God. I…_ ” Minghao trails off. Soonyoung knew what he was about to say, and he was glad he didn’t continue.

He hasn’t gotten out of bed after all that. He couldn’t. The guilt and regret of what he had done that day chokes him and leaves him crying in the middle of the night, heart aching and throat raspy. He wakes up the next day, tears dried down his cheeks. His mom would occasionally knock on his door, asking him to eat but Soonyoung wouldn’t respond, wouldn’t even move. Three days later, his mother stops coming up to his room and he is left with the deafening silence in the confines of his own room.

“ _How are you, hyung?_ ”

How was he? Soonyoung closes his eyes. He doesn’t know either. He hasn’t washed up and eaten for days. His thoughts kept him awake at night so he barely gets a wink of sleep. He was a wreck, he knew that. He stays silent as Minghao sighs on the other side of the line.

“ _Hyung, will you come to school tomorrow?_ ”

Soonyoung thinks. He swallows, and he opens his mouth.

 

“I’ll try.”

 

**_Present day_ **

****

Soonyoung enters the campus the next day, his head hung low. All he wants to do is turn back and _run_. Run as far away as possible, run away from this godforsaken place, run away from the place where he lost the love of his life.

His classes end and he feels his heart clench. He exits the room and walks down the familiar hallway leading up to what was once his favorite place.

He stops in front of the Music Room, expecting to hear the piano being played, or a voice singing an unfamiliar song. He expects to hear someone tapping beats on the wood of the piano, or perhaps a quiet hum of a song.

But there was nothing.

He enters the room and he slowly walks towards the piano. He reaches out and touches the piano keys with the very tips of his fingers. The cold ivory smells of bleach, Jihoon’s blood cleaned off of it. Soonyoung feels the first few tears threaten to fall. The smell of bleach used to clean off the blood makes him feel nauseous and it makes him want to throw up. He imagines the way Jihoon died, in this very room and he feels dizzy. He steadies himself on the edge of the piano, eventually sitting down on the bench. He plays a few notes, and he remembers the way Jihoon tried to teach him how to play. He doesn’t remember the notes, but his fingers play it anyway. It was a sad melody, one that Jihoon always played when he was around, because it was his favorite.

He didn’t realize he was crying until a tear dropped onto the back of his hand. He doesn’t stop playing, he continues until there was a knock on the door. He turns around and sees Minghao leaning on the door frame.

“I thought you’d be here.”

Soonyoung looks back at piano, fingers resting on the keys. Minghao stands behind him for a few seconds. Soonyoung hears him take a sharp breath before speaking up.

“Hyung, they…they caught the killers.”

Killers. Multiple. Soonyoung balled up his fists and he wants to laugh. There were multiple murderers. Multiple people who wanted his Jihoon dead.

“Who are they?” Soonyoung asks, barely audible. His voice was eerily steady and Minghao gulps.

“I think you’d rather see them yourself.”

 

Soonyoung storms out of the room, out of the building with Minghao chasing after him. He sees the familiar red and blue lights from police car sirens and he speeds up. There were a couple students out there already, so Soonyoung pushes his way through.

The moment Soonyoung gets to the front, he freezes. Minghao finally catches up to him, breathless but Soonyoung stays unmoving.

There in the middle, being handcuffed and arrested by the police were the three people he trusted. His vision reddens and walks up to them.

“You fucking asshole!” he punches Seungcheol square on the face and the other man gets thrown off balance. Minghao holds him back from throwing another punch, the police distancing them.

“You…he trusted you!” Soonyoung screams as he struggles against Minghao’s grasp. “He trusted you. He treated you as his best friend and this is how you repay him?! How fucking dare you. How fucking dare…” he sobs and limps against Minghao. The other man supports him, keeping him from falling and breaking down.

“He deserved it anyway.” Seungcheol says. Blood was dripping down his nose and he laughs. Soonyoung stares at him with rage.

“What did he ever do to you aside from being a good friend?” Soonyoung asks, standing up straight and keeping his fists balled on his sides. “What did he do to deserve this, Seungcheol?”

“He threatened to call the cops on me, Kwon. Your little tattletale of a boyfriend almost got me into trouble!” Seungcheol laughs again and Soonyoung all but lunges at him. Minghao pulls him back and Soonyoung looks at the boy standing beside Seungcheol.

“You? I _trusted_ you the most. How can you do this to me, Junhui? You knew…you knew I had an argument with Jihoon that day.”

“Soonyoung—“

“Why didn’t you at least let me say goodbye? Why didn’t you at least let me tell him how much I loved him?” Soonyoung stares at his “friend” with the saddest look.  Jun wanted to explain, he wanted to go over there and hug him, tell him how sorry he is. He didn’t want this to happen. He didn’t know Seungcheol planned to kill Jihoon. Seungcheol just told him he needed some drugs and that he would repay him with twice the price. Jun takes a step towards Soonyoung but the other man takes a step back.

 “Don’t you fucking dare take another step near me, you traitor.” Soonyoung growls, venom dripping from his words. He looks at Wonwoo with disappointment and betrayal.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into trusting you.”

Wonwoo looks away and Soonyoung laughs bitterly. “You can’t even face me.” Soonyoung pulls himself from Minghao’s grasp and turns back.

“Soonyoung.” Wonwoo calls out. Soonyoung stops, but doesn’t face him.

“Jihoon left you something.” Soonyoung digs his nails into his palms. He swallows the lump in his throat and asks. “What?”

“A song. He finished it before he died. And it was a song he composed for you.”

Soonyoung calmly walks, walks past the crowd, walks into the doors of the campus, into the Music room. He looks at the piano where he saw a couple papers on the stand. He slowly approaches it, his hand shaking as he reaches out to grab them.

Clutching the papers in his hands, he cries. He hugs the papers close to his chest and he cries his heart out, kneeling on the floor with his forehead against the floor. Written on the papers was a note to him.

 

_To my beloved Soonyoungie,_

_If ever you miss me, just play this song on the piano. If ever I disappear one day, just think of all the good days we had. Not that it would happen so soon. I just want you to know that I’d always be there in your heart, wherever I may be. I’m sorry, and I love you._

_Lee Jihoon._

.~. ♫ .~.

 _Even if we’re not together, just like always_  
_Our smile flowers bloom_  
_I’ll be the spring to your smile._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the best fics i've ever written and i love it so much hhh
> 
> also, on the 'present day' part, i was originally going to put [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11584482) part in, but decided against it anyway because i felt like it would be a different feel :> i hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much i enjoyed writing it and ofc i'd like to thank min [@softrapline](https://twitter.com/softrapline) for making Sevenscheme :D

**Author's Note:**

> pls end me
> 
> yell at me on twt: [@puresweetsuga](https://twitter.com/puresweetsuga)


End file.
